The embodiments herein relate generally to systems that measure flow in a sub-sea well.
Prior to embodiments of the disclosed invention, real-time accurate and positive measurement of the flow of fluids in the annulus of a wellbore, or the wellbore itself, during operations on a floating drilling or production vessel was done relative to the well bore. Some endeavors in this field include: U.S. Pat. No. 3,811,322 issued to Swenson; U.S. Pat. No. 6,257,354 issued to Schrader; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,168,932 issued to Worrall. However, Swenson, Schrader and Worrell do not teach using a propeller in a parallel flow portion of a tube to determine flow rate. Embodiments of the disclosed invention solve this problem.